Misunderstood
by Tomherns
Summary: Harry becomes Goth and becomes Draco's B-Day present. The school turns agaisnt them when they find out about the relationship. DmHp SLASH French ending (Hopfully)
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Author's Note: Sorry I had to delete my last story Suicidal love, but fan fiction was being weird and wouldn't let me upload chapter 3(Morans), so sorry about that, but if you want to be able to read the other chapter review, and ask for them and you will get. Mean while this is a new one, please tell me if you like this one. Thanks to those reviewers that reviewed last time! Oh, I almost forgot! I don't own any of the HP characters.

Chapter 1

All Alone

Harry looked at the starry sky with a crescent moon. 

Harry popped another Circus Peanut into his mouth while he readjusted his balls necklace. 

Truth is told he was going Goth (About time too!). 

His new friend Karen Walker was delighted when Harry came home in a sad and horrid state and she recommended he should go Goth. 

He gave in and she dragged him around the mall making him go to Hot Topic, for clothes, Icing, for him to get his ears, nose, tongue, lip, eyebrows, and bellybutton pierced, also to get jewelry and makeup, Sam Goody, for Cds, and Jack's for his new tattoos. 

Harry looked around at the darkening grounds and he rolled over. 

He decided to get up, he tried to stand up, but he stumbled. 

He crawled off the roof and swung his legs through the window. He crawled through the window and he was about to head for the bed, but then he felt quite ill so he ran to the bathroom and vomited. 

He finally trembled back to his bedroom, and collapsed on his bed. 

The next morning, Harry picked himself up and got dressed. 

He packed his trunk, lazily. 

Then he starts to put on his makeup. 

He was just about to put on his lipstick when, Dudley came in, he gave Harry a disgusted look and then said, "We're leaving now," he said shortly as he walked out as Harry went back to his makeup. 

Once he was done he picked up his trunk and owl cage, and left. When he came down the stairs and opened the door and walked to the car. 

His uncle drove to the station, and said before leaving, "Well, have a nice life," but as he turned to leave Harry stopped him, 

"Thank you for keeping me and I hope we won't meet again," he dropped a stack of money in his uncle's hand as he left, he uncle starred at the money in amazement. 

Harry got is stuff onto the train with no difficulty. 

He laid back and pulled out his new CD player and started to listen to Linkin Park's, 'A Place For My Head' while thinking about where he should hang out when the door opened, Harry looked at the person who opened the door, then he turned away. 

"Harry, how are you? We were worried when you didn't write. Are you okay? Why are you dressed like a Goth?" Hermonie asked. 

Harry shook her hand off of his shoulder and then said coldly, "DO I LOOK OKAY? NO! AM I GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG? NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! DO YOU HAVE ISSUSES WITH ME OR SOMETHING BECAUSE OF THE WAY I LOOK?" 

Then the door slide open again and Ron came in, he smiled, "Hi Harry! We missed you so much, but the Order was too busy to get you. Are you angry? Why are you wearing makeup?" 

Before Harry could reply Hermonie muttered, "Come on," and they left. 

Harry felt a bit bad, but then he thought to himself ' they wouldn't understand, they don't care. 

If they did they would've found a way to get him. 

Then again the Dursleys weren't that bad this summer, it's probably because I wasn't there most of the time.' 

As the train drew nearer Harry's mood darkened. 

When the train stopped Harry stepped and then he said, "Looks like I'm back at Hellsville,"


	2. The Late Present

**__**

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been busy and homework's been a drag. So sorry and now on with the story. Remember you can ask me for the other chapters from my last story if you want. Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter crap (Well except the Harry Potter snow globe I've got, but that's different). Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter2

The Late Present

Harry was just walking up the marble steps away from the Great Hall, he didn't feel like eating, when some one yelled, "Hay Potter!" he turned to see if it was him, but it was only Blaise Zabini. 

"What?" Harry asked disappointed it wasn't him. 

"Follow me," he said as he walked away. 

Harry did so wondering what he had to lose. He walked through the dungeon passages until he came upon a wall where Zabini stopped. 

Harry new what this was, it was the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms. Zabini pressed his hand against the wall and muttered the password. 

Harry followed Zabini through the room and up the steps his saw him running up in his second year 'God, he was so adorable then' he thought. 

Harry was inside the door when he was looking around and someone banged something hard into the back of his head, he was falling, and then he blanked out. 

When he woke up he was in so much pain that he couldn't move, but he could hear the conversation around him "…So he actually followed you inside?" asked a voice he new belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson. 

"Yah, it's like he knew what I was doing and was willingly coming to me," Zabini said in a hushed whisper. 

"Well, that's weird, but convenient," Parkinson said. 

"Yah, I can't to see the look on his face when he sees him," Zabini said. 

"Well I hope he'll like him, after all, we know he's been looking at Potter for a long time, and he said he wanted him for his birthday-" she was cut off when Zabini said. 

"His late birthday. It was two weeks ago, but, ah he's here…" 

The last thing Harry heard was a door opening and a familiar drawling voice saying, "Oh my God" before he blanked out again. 

When he awoke again he opened his eyes and turned over onto his back. 

In font of him were a smiling Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson and a shocked looking Draco Malfoy. 

Harry looked into his eyes and thought 'Wow it's him! He's here and not telling me to get out of his sight! Why is it all of a sudden so cold in here?' Harry looked at Malfoy and tried to sit up, but he couldn't. 

He looked around and saw he was tied down to the bed naked. 

Harry blushed and thought 'Shit, what have I gotten myself into now?' He looked at Malfoy as he reached out a hand to touch Harry. 

Harry didn't resist he gave and let him touch him. 

Malfoy stroked his hand while saying, "You two have done well, but I would prefer to have him to myself." 

They both smirked and nodded. After they left Malfoy said, "I'll make a deal with you Potter, if you don't runaway (not that you would in your case) I'll untie you and I promise not to hurt you, okay?" 

Harry nodded his head as Malfoy untied Harry and even massaged the places where he had been tied. 

Harry sat up and muttered, "Thanks, I owe you one". 

Malfoy smiled at this and then said, "I know how you can owe me". 

He said with a wink. 

Harry frowned and then said, "How?" 

Malfoy leaned in so close they were almost touching he whispered in Harry's ear, "Would you go out with me?" 

Harry looked at Malfoy hoping it was true and that his dreams were coming true he said, "Are you joking? Is this some kind of prank?" 

Malfoy frowned leaned in again and brushed his lips against Harry's and said, "No joke. This is the real thing," 

Harry kissed Draco on the lips and said, "Sure, just as long as this won't get me hurt" 

Malfoy put his arms around Harry and said, "No, I'll protect you in any way that I can, and by the way call me Draco" 

Harry smiled, put his arms around Draco and said, "Call me Harry".


	3. In The Morning

****

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with the last chapter I've been super busy, any way sorry and enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 3

In The Morning

Harry awoke at 2 in the morning and sighed.

He shook Draco awake and whispered, "I've gotta go, sorry, I'll see you in the morning" Draco cursed and helped Harry get dressed and said, "I love you," Harry kissed him back and said, "I love you more". 

Harry left the Slytherin Common Room and walked all the way to Gryffindor Tower and muttered the password. 

He walked up the stairs until he reached the boys' dorm. 

He breathed out uneasily and opened the door.

He was shocked to see that all of the boys were awake, and angry. 

Ron was the first to speak, "Where've you been? Hermonie said you didn't want us around you anymore. Why are you Goth?" 

Harry took out all of his earrings and makeup. 

He paused while sitting at the edge of the bed and said, "You wanna know why I'm mad? It's because you didn't care about me enough to even talk to me. And you wanna know why I'm Goth?" 

He said as he tugged his silver and ruby flame skull necklace off, "It's because no one cares about me, Sirius died, and because I look good in something for once, I'm never wearing the rags I used to wear again. I'm sick of being abused and mistreated," he fell on the bed and closed the hangings of the four-poster closed, while his roommates looked at their friend in shock. 

The next morning Harry awoke earlier than the other boys and he went down the stairs. 

Many of the Gryffindors were there, scowling. 

"Is it true?" asked an angry Colin Creevey. "Is what true?" he asked bored. 

"Is it true you've turned against Gryffindor?" Harry applied more eye shadow to make him look more like a corpse and then said, "No, I'm not against Gryffindor I'm against certain people in this house, and," he said as he put on his black lipstick, looking at his job through his diamond and ruby pocket mirror, "Who ever told you otherwise was lying," Denis shot up angrily and said, "Liar! You wouldn't come to dinner last night, you won't talk to Ron and Hermonie, and you're going Goth!" 

Harry scowled paused and then said, "I didn't come to dinner last night because I think I'm turning into a bulimic, I won't talk to Ron and Hermonie because they won't talk to me, and I don't know why you're surprised I'm Goth because I've had a dislike for color for years. And now if you'll excuse me, I've got hell to pay." 

After he said this he walked out of the portrait hole and waved at the Fat Lady as she said, "I love your outfit." 

He walked along a corridor and down the stone steps and then the marble ones and then he turned towards the dungeons. 

He walked down the steps and then yelped as he was pulled inside a classroom with lips pressed onto his. 

"Hello gorgeous," said the purring voice of Draco Malfoy. 

"'Morning lover," Harry whispered as he pulled his arms around Draco's, rubbing his back. 

"I want you to come with me on Friday down to the Slytherin dorms we're having a party," Draco said as he stroked Harry's hair. 

"What's the occasion?" Harry asked. 

"Our relationship of course all of Slytherin knows even Professor Snape. This morning the whole house was downstairs congratulating me," He said smiling. 

Harry smiled back and then said, "Well I guess that means we'll have to be in the open." Draco smiled and then said, "Yah, Potions first let's sit together and make all of the Slytherins go 'aw' and the Gryfindors go 'ewe'." 

They laughed at walked off to Potions together, hand in hand. 


	4. Surprises In Store

** Chapter 4**

**Surprises In Store**

****

Harry and Draco walked towards the classroom. 

They grinned, as they knew they were late and then they walked in. 

Professor Snape smiled and then said, "Oh boys, I'm glad to see you've come, and congratulations," he said while the Slytherins clapped and the Gryffindors looked confused.

They smirked as the Slytherins pointed to two empty seats that they had purposely left open for them. 

As they sat down Snape continued to talk and then he assigned them to a Truth Potion. 

Harry and Draco worked amazingly when you combined the two. 

Snape came over and said it was good and that they cold test it out, he walked away docking points from Gryffindor as he went. 

Harry insisted on being tested on first. Draco slipped the potion down his throat and then asked, "Do you love me?" Harry replied, "Yes, I want to go further like, well, you know…" Draco got the hint and blushed. 

When Harry tested Draco he asked the same question and got the same answer. 

Ron and Hermonie glared at Harry as he laughed and touched Malfoy.

At sun set Harry and Draco wet up to an empty classroom and finished their homework. 

When they were done they smiled and kissed each other. 

All of a sudden there was a gasp and a door being shut.

Harry and Draco stared at the door than each other in shock and ran down the corridor. 

They ran until they found themselves at the portrait to Gryffindor Tower. Harry looked at Draco and swallowed. 

He walked up to the Fat Lady and asked, "Um, did you see the person that ran in the room?" She looked surprised at the question and then said, "Why, it was Lavender Brown. She seemed to be in quite in a hurry." Harry looked at Draco; Draco looked back at Harry smiling, and said, "Well, I guess you'll be sleeping with me tonight." 

Harry smiled back and walked down to the dungeons with Draco holding his hand all the way. 

When they got to the Slytherin Common Rooms a hush fell over the students like the wave at a football game. 

Then the Slytherins smiled at Harry as Blaise Zabini stood up and said, "Why aren't you back a the Gryfindork Tower?" Draco spoke for him, "The Gryfindork's social butterfly saw us and is probably telling all the Gryfindorks as we speak. And we all know that they'll attack Harry if he's alone so he's staying with us until matters get settled." 

The Slytherins looked shocked then they smiled and motioned Harry and Draco to sit down with them. 

"We were planning on having you come over Friday, but today's better!" One of the Slytherins exclaimed. 

They made Harry and Draco talk about their relationship and made them kiss deeply and hug. 

When it was around ten the two called it a night and departed. 

When they went up to the rooms. 

Now that Harry had a chance to look around he saw it was painted green, like his eyes, and jet black like his hair. 

The beds were enormous with the Slytherin Crest embelemed on the sheets. 

The pillows were adorable and everything was neat, not scattered. 

Draco was already in his boxer shorts and climbing in the bed by the time Harry got to him. 

Harry took of his jewelry and his makeup. 

He stripped down to his boxers too and crawled into bed with Draco, while Draco hummed 'Grim Grinning Ghosts'. 

As they fell asleep Draco whispered, "I love you," Harry heard this and said, "I love you more."


End file.
